characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Quirk Idea List
Quirk and Abilities Quirk Paper Trail: '''White Rabbit, is an Emitter-type Quirk currently wielded by the Priestess of HYDRA, Celia; that grants Celia the ability to freely control and manipulate any and every form of paper almost effortlessly, as well as assume the properties of paper at will. Due to the relatively mundane power that this Quirk granted her, Celia underwent several degrees of abuse as a child due to not having a Quirk as visibly powerful as her siblings or to the expectations of her parents, seemingly having the power to manipulate perhaps the most mundane type of power in the world. However, Celia has trained her Quirk, through her years of being a bounty hunter and mercenary, and elevated them to entirely new heights under the villainess Manami. As a result, Celia is capable of creating remarkably formidable creations out of the element of her paper, known for creating extremely realistic images out of paper and even blending her paper in with the surrounding atmosphere by changing her paper's colour to match her surroundings, allowing her a degree of control over her environment. Quirk and Abilities Quirk '''Starfire is a powerful Emitter-type Quirk currently possessed by the heroine, Amaya Shirai, that allows her body to absorb the radiant energy in her immediate surroundings incident on her body, accumulating, converting and processing this energy into a form of energy unique to this Quirk as processed by her Quirk Factor; a form of energy referred to by her fans as Starbolts. These starbolts, are manifestations of this energy produced by Amaya's Quirk, processed, generated, and harnessed by it's power, which Amaya can freely maniplulate at will and project from any part of her body she desires. In addition to their more conventional energetic nature, Amaya's energy is known to maintain a degree of the heat or thermal properties associated with the radiant energy incident on her body, which she can then regulate at will when manifesting this in the energy she projects, seemingly allowing her to generate immense levels of heat from the energy she has accumulated from radiant sources both natural and artificial. Despite the immense power possessed by Amaya's Quirk, her capabilities are not limitless. Amaya can only accumulate and store so much radiant energy, meaning that she has a particular amount of energy she can contain albeit relatively vast and it still is perhaps possible for her to exhaust her stores. In addition, due to the nature of the Quirk, in darkness, Amaya's ability to efficiently accumulate radiant energy for the conversion process is impaired, and as a result, she can only access the energy she had converted before hand. Finally, in cold environments, instead of the entirety of the Quirk itself being impaired, Amaya's abiltiy to uptake and thus replenish the heat she may wish to utilize in combat utilizing her Quirk is diminished, due to there simply being less heat incident on her for her to take advantage of, and as a result she must regulate the amount of heat she discharges.